Anonymous Gay Fulfillment Association
by PierceSawyer744
Summary: The Anonymous Gay Fulfillment Association: A building hidden in the back of the Pokemon world where guys from every region come to flirt, kiss, and have sex without anyone knowing their identities or having to worry about keeping up a relationship. Characters shows the most recent pair to meet.
1. BrawlyFalkner

**This story will basically be some hot guys from Pokemon meeting while unaware of each other's identities and having some "fun".**

 **I'll take requests for future chapters, if I don't get any I'll just pick from some of my faves. You can suggest a pairing, or just one character that you don't care who they hit up. I'll try to do all requests, depending on how many I get and if I think I can write the character well.**

 **To start, I'm using Falkner and Brawly. Brawly is easily in my top ten favorite guys. Falkner is pretty hot too, but I'm mostly including him because he looks roughly Brawly's age and seems like the kind of guy who might be uncomfortable in his first visit to this kind of place, which I wanted for my introductory chapter.**

 **Okay you don't care about this, let's get to the hot stuff.**

Falkner took a deep breath as he looked up at the sign, which read "Anonymous Gay Fulfillment Association". He had heard a trainer who challenged his gym mention it and was interested in exploring his sexuality without anyone knowing, but felt very nervous and uncomfortable as he stepped into the building.

"Hi!" a girl greeted as he walked in, surprising him, as he expected to see mostly men in the building. "I'm Sandy, the receptionist. The entry fee is 750 Pokemon Dollars. Are you here to have some fun?" She gave a suggestive wink.

"I suppose so," Falkner said, trying to smile as he pulled out the money.

"Well, I'm sure a guy like you will enjoy it." _What's that supposed to mean?_ Falkner wondered, but shrugged it off. "Before you go in I have to ask, what's your favorite Pokemon?"

"Pidgeotto. Why?" Falkner responded without a second thought.

"For your mask," Sandy replied, digging underneath her counter before handing him a mask resembling a Pidgeotto's face with eye holes. It ended just before the nostrils, which Falkner theorized was for kissing purposes as much as breathing. "How do you think we keep things anonymous? Now, just step through this door."

Falkner adjusted the mask so that he could see before following Sandy's directions. Once the door was closed behind him, he took a look around. The room was filled with guys of all ages, all wearing Pokemon-themed masks, but otherwise their clothing varied from casual, to formal, to almost completely non-existant. Loud music was playing and colored lights were flashing as several men paired up, some dancing, some making out, some just talking, which made quite the exciting scene. There was also a bar, and a hallway with several rooms closed off with curtains, which Falkner immediately knew the purpose of. Feeling overwhelmed, Falkner wasn't sure where to go first when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a man, a little taller than himself, wearing a Makuhita mask and swim trunks. The main thing Falkner noticed, however, was the man's lack of a shirt, showing off his defined chest fitting of a Fighting-type lover. Although Falkner didn't know, this was Brawly - the gym leader of Hoenn's Dewford Gym.

"You new here?" Brawly asked over the music. Falkner nodded. "I could tell you were a little overwhelmed. This place buries newbies like a giant wave sometimes. Don't worry, I can show you the ropes."

Falkner was unsure whether or not the man was trying to be suggestive. "You've been here a lot?"

"I come here with my friend sometimes, yeah. Whenever he and his girlfriend are on a break, pretty much. Here, follow me." Falkner immediately obeyed, somewhat thankful that he wasn't heading towards the hallway with the rooms behind curtains. "The most important part is attracting attention."

"That's why you're shirtless," Falkner theorized.

"Precisely," his companion responded, winking. "You can buy costumes over by the bar."

"I don't have a lot of money," the bird-lover replied.

Brawly scratched his chin. "Alright, we'll just have to work with what you have, then. First of all, ditch the layers. You can keep them on this coat rack." Falkner obeyed again, removing his jacket, wristbands, and pants, now wearing just a kimono. "Socks and shoes too." Falkner did so. "Not bad," Brawly complimented. The upper part of the kimono was tight on Falkner's chest, and while he wasn't as well built as Brawly, it still looked pretty good. It was also short, and without his socks most of his legs were visible. Like the rest of his body, they were pale, with barely visible hairs all over them. Falkner felt a little uncomfortable, but the compliment from Brawly gave him a lot of courage.

"Now all you have to do is find a guy you're interested in," Brawly stated, still checking Falkner out. Falkner was also taking this moment to check Brawly out more, his eyes moving down from the man's lips to his still-bare chest, where they lingered for a moment, before finally resting on his suddenly obvious bulge. Falkner immediately realized that Brawly was attracted to him, and decided to go for it.

"To be honest, I've never done anything with a guy before," Falkner admitted, stepping closer to Brawly. "Maybe you'd like to show me how to do some of that, too."

Brawly was surprised, but soon grinned. "Gladly." His face immediately dove for Falkner's, their lips colliding in a hungry and desperate kiss as Falkner's arms wrapped around Brawly's torso, feeling his muscular back.

Falkner had kissed many girls in his nineteen years, but kissing a guy was a new and exciting experience, and he let Brawly have dominance as the boy's tongue explored Falkner's mouth. Suddenly, Falkner felt Brawly's hands in his armpits and was lifted off the ground, his feet instinctively moving to his partner's waist.

"Where are we going?" Falkner asked into the kiss.

"You know where," Brawly responded, kissing Falkner once more before carrying him bridal-style down the hallway and into one of the curtained rooms, hanging a sign above the curtain reading "Occupied". The room was far enough away from the music that it was rather quiet, and only barely lit with red lights. There was a queen-sized bed, which Brawly dropped Falkner on before climbing on top of him and kissing him several times on the neck as Falkner moaned. When he reached the collar of the kimono, he undid the sash and peeled it off, revealing Falkner's torso - hairless, with flat pecs, faint abs, but a nice V-line pointing towards his crotch. His arms were also well-built.

"I don't work out as often as you," Falkner remarked, feeling rather insecure.

"That's fine," Brawly replied. "I've always had a thing for twinks." Falkner blushed deeper as Brawly kissed him on the lips again. Although the term could be considered an insult, Brawly's actions and context assured him that it was a compliment.

As Brawly began licking Falkner's nipples, hardening them before sucking them, Falkner began feeling his partner's muscular arms up and down before moving his arms down his back to his waistband. Taking Falkner's cue, Brawly moved his hands to help Falkner peel the swim trunks off, revealing his fully hardened and very long, very thick cock and round butt.

Brawly returned to kissing Falkner's chest as the realization that a naked man was on top of him crossed Falkner's mind. While he was thinking about it, Brawly climbed off and reached into a bag, pulling out a container of lube. It took Falkner a moment to notice Brawly had left, but he sat up when he did.

"Do you want to do this?" Brawly asked, holding the container up so Falkner could see it. Falkner was shocked, but his experimentation had proven what he had suspected all along - he was gay, and he was certainly hungry for more of Brawly, so he nodded.

"But," the bird-lover said as Brawly applied the lube to his cock, "can I see your face before we start?" Brawly paused and looked at him.

"You know that's not the point, right?" he teased.

Falkner nodded. "I want to know who my first gay partner is. This is an important part of my life." Brawly hesitated, so Falkner added, "It's fine if you don't want to, though."

"No, I understand," Brawly assured him. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me here. That'd be a tidal wave of bad publicity." Falkner nodded, and both boys slowly peeled off their masks, revealing their faces.

Falkner was immediately in awe, as he thought Brawly couldn't seem anymore perfect, but his face was kind and handsome, his jaw chiseled and his eyes sparkly.

"God, you have long hair too," Brawly sighed. "Dude, stop being my dream guy." Falkner blushed, moving his hair out of his face and realizing how much of a mess it was because of the mask.

"I look terrible," he muttered. Brawly climbed back onto the bed and put his face close to Falkner's.

"You look perfect," he insisted before kissing him softly on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Brawly continued, "Now take the rest of your clothes off and let's get started."

Falkner blushed as he removed the rest of his kimono, revealing his black briefs and sizable bulge. Brawly placed his hand on Falkner's lower leg, moving it closer to his crotch and making Falkner squirm, before gripping his waistband and peeling it down, revealing Falkner's full length.

"Quite the dick for a twink," Brawly teased as Falkner removed his briefs the rest of the way. "Now, you ready?"

Falkner nodded slowly, lifting his legs. Brawly slowly put his fingers into Falkner's hole, stretching it out. Falkner's breath caught. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Falkner responded. "Keep going."

Feeling his partner was prepared, Brawly removed his fingers and then pressed his cock inside of Falkner, who moaned loudly. Brawly started a steady rhythm back and forth as Falkner's breathing sped up.

"Faster," Falkner begged, and Brawly obeyed. "Ahhh, yes!" It wasn't long before both Falkner and Brawly came, Brawly's semen filling Falkner while Falkner's splattered over his chest. Brawly gently pulled out of Falkner, his penis dripping, and starting licking the white liquid off of Falkner, who squirmed a little.

"Stop it, that tickles," Falkner said, trying not to laugh.

"You're ticklish?" Brawly asked, then started purposefully tickling the bird-lover.

"Quit it!" Falkner yelled, now unable to hold back the laughter as he tried to kick Brawly's hands away. Finally, Brawly stopped and flopped onto the bed next to Falkner. They just laid there for a second, side-by-side and completely naked, before turning to each other and kissing gently once more.

"I gotta get back to my gym," Brawly remarked.

"R-right, me too," Falkner nodded awkwardly. They kissed again before getting up and grabbing their clothes.

"Don't hesitate to talk to me if you come back here, alright?" Brawly said as he put his mask back on.

"Of course," Falkner smiled, tying his kimono. They shared one more steamy make-out session before both walked back into the crowd and soon out the door, not knowing if or when they'd ever see each other again, but knowing that they would certainly never forget the day they met.


	2. ComaShipping

**Kinda surprised/disappointed I didn't get any requests. So here we go with one of my faves: ComaShipping!**

Paul mentally reprimanded himself as he pulled the Electivire mask over his face. This was the fifth time the nineteen-year-old had stopped by this place in a week and it was a little embarrassing. But it was better than the other options: anyone he knew finding out he was gay, or hooking up with another girl.

He glanced in the mirror before heading in. He was admittedly a little proud of his appearance, having been working out for almost seven years now, and wore a skin-tight tank top that showed off his arms and stuck to his abs and pecs. His skinny jeans slowly grew in front as he prepared to walk in, anticipating his next experience.

What he saw next, however, completely through him off.

Just through the door was a man, probably no older than 18, with raven-black hair, tan skin, and a black-and-yellow hoodie over top of a white t-shirt, wearing a Pikachu mask. Just from the back of his head, Paul was able to identify him - after all, he only thought of him every day since he left Sinnoh. Ash Ketchum.

But the last thing he needed was to be caught in this place by someone he knew, so he ducked his head and brushed past him, heading towards the bar.

Less than ten minutes later, Ash showed up at the bar, too. Except he had ditched the hoodie and t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but a pair of jeans and a Pikachu mask. "Mind if I sit here?" Ash asked as he approached the bar stool next to Paul.

"I suppose not," Paul mumbled, avoiding looking at Ash. As Ash ordered (a water, since he was underage), Paul caught a glimpse of his chest: it appeared that Ash had been working out since the last time they saw each other, too.

"So, have you been here before?" Ash asked awkwardly.

Paul considered not answering, but decided to see what happened if they discussed. He figured that since Ash also was looking for "anonymous fulfillment", he probably would respect Paul's wishes for his sexuality to remain a secret even if he did figure it out. "Yeah. You?"

"No, this is my first time," Ash responded. The conversation fell silent for a moment as Paul realized that Ash didn't recognize him, and probably wouldn't. In his lust, he had almost forgotten how attractively stupid Ash could be.

"Well, how would you like a little introduction?" Paul asked flirtatiously, turning towards Ash. He could see Ash get flustered, something he had never seen before.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to," Paul responded, standing up and moving closer to the boy. He grabbed his arms and began to massage them, feeling Ash's muscles. Ash slowly rose to his feet, staring at Paul. Paul gave him a moment to see if he would do anything, but after deciding that Ash had given him control, he forced his lips onto Ash's.

Ash didn't make much movement as Paul kissed him. After all, the only form of sexual interaction he had ever experienced was when Serena kissed him when he was eleven. But he enjoyed it, which Paul knew from their bulges brushing together.

Paul pulled back and took Ash's hand, leading him towards the curtained off rooms in the back. As soon as they were in one, he kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ash awkwardly placed his hands on Paul's back, holding them still for a moment before slowly starting to rub his muscles through the thin material of the tank top. "Take it off," Paul whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

"What?"

"My shirt. Take it off." Ash slowly obeyed, slipping his hands under the fabric and pushing it upward. It soon passed over Paul's head, revealing his six-pack. Paul began kissing Ash again as he undid his own pants, Ash picking up on what was about to happen and doing the same.

As soon as they were both in their underwear, Paul put his hand down the back of Ash's boxers and began massaging his butt, causing Ash to squirm and moan into the continued kiss. "Get on the bed," Paul ordered again as Ash's boxers hit the floor. "Stomach down." Ash was quicker to obey this time, his still-covered stomach landing gently on the bed, leaving his perfect butt right where Paul could get to it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Paul growled. He had been wanting to do this for years.

Ash gulped, both excited and fearful. "Go slow, please. This is my first time."

"Not likely," Paul responded, lubing his cock before shoving it into Ash's butt. Ash screamed at the pain as Paul fucked him roughly, but at the same time was filled with pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Ash whispered through the pain, and Paul quickly pulled out.

"Not yet," Paul responded, slapping Ash's ass. Ash yelped. "I'm not done with you yet. Roll over." Ash flipped to his back and Paul fell on top of him, ripping his shirt off.

"My shirt-" Ash gasped as the fabric tore. His complaint was cut off with a sharp inhale as Paul bit his nipple and began to suck it, then licking the boy's faint abs before getting up, straddling Ash and moving his cock towards the boy's mouth.

"Suck it," he growled. Ash quickly obeyed, tilting his head up so that he could get as much of the cock in his mouth as possible. Not satisfied, Paul thrust it forward, almost choking him. " _Harder_."

Ash whimpered a bit as he continued to suck, not sure how best to please Paul. Fortunately for him, Paul was more than happy just watching Ash's mouth on his dick. Not long later, Paul came in Ash's mouth. Surprised, Ash started to spit it out.

"No," Paul barked. "I want you to swallow all of it." Ash nervously swallowed it, a bit uncomfortable with the taste. Once it was all gone, Paul moved back down on top of Ash, licking his chest clean before moving up to his face, licking around his mouth and then kissing him. "Do I taste good, bitch?"

"Bitch?" Ash questioned.

"You're going to do everything I tell you, so you're my bitch," Paul responded matter-of-factly. "So do I taste good or not, _bitch_?"

Ash nodded, hoping to please him. It worked, and Paul kissed him again. "Liar," he whispered gently, then kissed him again gently. For a moment, they laid quietly and blissfully there, but soon Paul got hungry for more. "I need you in me," he announced.

"W-What?" Ash asked.

"Your dick. Inside. My ass." Paul pulled Ash to his feet and handed him the lube before walking over to the wall, leaning against it and giving Ash access.

"I-I've never... I don't know how."

"Put your cock in my hole, bitch! It's not that hard!"

Ash swallowed nervously. "Here goes," he whispered mostly to himself as he lubed up his cock. Putting his hands on Paul's butt cheeks, which already sent chills down Paul's spine, he tentatively shoved his penis up it. Paul winced. "I'm sorry!"

" _Harder_ ," Paul insisted through clenched teeth. Ash reluctantly obeyed, adopting a steady rhythm of back and forth inside of Paul. Soon he got caught up in the pleasure of feeling the tightness of Paul's butt around his cock and was soon quickly thrusting subconsciously as Paul gasped. It wasn't long before Ash came, filling Paul with his semen. Ash pulled his dripping cock out of Paul's butt, a bit disgusted. He had only masturbated a couple of times before and had never shot off as large of a load as he just did, and the sight of all of his semen was new to him. His mind was taken off of this disgust and back to bliss when Paul suddenly hugged him, their bare chests and thighs touching and their now mostly flaccid cocks colliding. After a few moments like this, Paul kissed Ash again.

"Thanks," Ash whispered into Paul's shoulder.

"For what?"

"For an unforgettable first experience. I'll never have anything like it."

Paul chuckled. "A hunk like you? You'll be in these beds more than your own."

"But it won't be like this."

Both boys stayed like this for some time before returning to the outside to find their next hook-up, always remembering this one.


	3. PalletShipping

**finally, some requests! Doing InlovewithyouElejah14's request for PalletShipping first because I had ideas for that.**

 **Also, im suprise... I know you're trying to defend your masculinity and start fights, but honestly the fact that you made it entirely through Chapter 1 and left the review on Chapter 2 tells us all we need to hear.**

Ash was much more confident on his second trip to the AGFS.

"Enjoyed yourself, huh?" Sandy teased as he walked in. He was surprised she recognized him, but didn't respond as she handed him a Pikachu mask. "Have fun."

Unlike last time, Ash came in proper attire - meaning, no shirt or underwear and skin-tight sweatpants. The dirty looks he got as he drove to the AGFS were tolerable since it would save him from having another shirt torn apart.

No one really caught his eye as he took a look around - most disappointingly, there was no sign of the Electivire-masked man that Ash had fallen for last time. He made his way over to the bar. Having learned that the bartenders rarely ask for ID, he decided to go wild and ordered a shot. Luckily for him, this was one of the bartenders who didn't, and he was soon very drunk.

Despite the fact that his drinks had nearly blown his budget, Ash chose to spend even more money to get in and watch the strippers. Luckily, he still had enough left to pay for a private session if one of the strippers caught his eye. And, even more luckily, one of them did.

The five strippers emerged to the music clad in tuxedos and masks: a Sharpedo, a Raichu, a Rockruff, a Garchomp, and a Blastoise. They had varying body types: Sharpedo was big and burly with dark skin and a thick beard; Raichu was close to the same size but pale and clean-shaven; Rockruff was a bit smaller with tanned skin and a small goatee; Garchomp was slim, pale, and scruffy; but the one that Ash was most attracted to was Blastoise, who had a slim chest but muscular arms, was somewhere between Raichu and Rockruff in skin tone, and was completely clean-shaven. What Ash didn't know, though, was that Blastoise was actually his old friend and rival Gary Oak.

After becoming tired of always being in his grandfather's shadow as a researcher, Gary decided to explore a secondary income source. Following unexplored feelings, he eventually stumbled upon a job as a stripper, which paid well (with tips) and gave him the chance to hang out and fuck with hot guys.

The show started out with the five guys strutting across the stage in their suits. They soon took off their jackets, revealing tight undershirts that hugged all of their bodies. They danced for awhile like this before slowly unbuttoning their shirts and revealing their chests. This whole time, Ash's eyes were on Gary.

Now bare-chested, four of the strippers made their way out into the audience while Garchomp took to the pole in the center of the stage. As they each found lucky audience members to dance for, Ash was extremely happy when Gary arrived in front of him.

Gary had noticed Ash watching him and found him equally alluring, so he was an easy choice. He started by thrusting his crotch towards Ash's face, noticing as Ash's boner grew and revealed his lack of underwear. Gary then straddled Ash, putting his hands under the boy's arms to lift his hands to his own shoulders and winking at him. He gave Ash a small lap dance before the music came to the point where he had to go back to the stage, but before he left he placed a quick kiss on Ash's lips.

Once the strippers reached the stage, all five ripped off their pants, revealing their G-string underwear that barely concealed their massive cocks and didn't conceal their butts at all. They continued to dance, Gary actually taking a turn on the pole, much to Ash's enjoyment. When the dance was over, Ash was the first one at the booth to buy a private session.

Gary was excited when he heard from the clerk that the boy in the Pikachu mask had booked him. Putting on a bathrobe, he made his way to the curtained off room that Ash was waiting in. "I heard you wanted to see me," he stated seductively as he approached Ash, who sat on the edge of the bed.

Ash nodded eagerly. "This is only my second time having sex but there are a few things I'd like to try," he explained.

"You're in charge," Gary responded with a wink. Ash was obviously excited as Gary could see from the tent in his sweatpants. He nervously stood up and gripped the strings on Gary's bathrobe, pulling it off with a bit of help to reveal Gary was once again wearing nothing but the G-string. His horniness overriding his nerves, Ash quickly dropped his sweatpants, leaving himself completely naked, and pushed down on Gary's shoulder. Understanding, Gary dropped to his knees and took Ash's dick in his mouth.

Ash gasped as Gary sucked, suddenly understanding why Paul liked this so much. It wasn't long before he came. "Don't swallow," he said through the orgasm, his voice hoarse. Gary slowly pulled off of Ash's dick, his face dripping with Ash's semen. Ash led him up by placing a finger on his chin and kissed him, tasting himself. His tongue stirred the semen with both of the boys' saliva. When he pulled away, the blended liquid dripped from both of their chins as they swallowed. Gary leaned in and licked Ash's face clean, then kissed him again. Ash broke the kiss by shoving Gary to the bed and sucking his cock through his underwear.

"Ah-h-h-h..." Gary groaned joyfully. "You sure this is your second time?" he asked, barely able to form the words through his pleasure. Ash smiled and began to lick and suck Gary's slim stomach, leaving marks, before finally reaching his nipples. He sucked his left nipple while fondling his right pec with his hands, then switched multiple times. This whole time, his cock rested just above the taller boy's, barely touching it through his underwear. The contact and the sucking made Gary squirm. Finally, Ash released his nipple and kneeled down again, ripping off his underwear and taking his cock into his mouth. It wasn't long before Gary came, already fairly stimulated, filling Ash's mouth. Ash once again went in for a kiss, giving Gary a taste of himself. They both pulled away to swallow but were soon at it again, their lips moving in perfect sync as Gary gave Ash's tongue dominance, letting him explore. Still making out, they fell to the bed and held each other close, their dicks slowly growing again as they touched. Ash pushed Gary onto his back and climbed on top before continuing to kiss him. Once both of their cocks were hard again, he pulled him back to his feet.

"Ready for another round?" he asked.

"Of course," Gary nodded.

This time, Ash directed Gary's face into his asshole and Gary began to lick, Ash moaning desperately in response. Once he was sufficiently lubricated, Gary lined his cock up and began to thrust.

"Fuck!" Ash screamed happily. "Harder, harder!" Gary gladly obeyed. His saliva was barely enough lubricant and Ash's hole was incredibly tight, but he kept going until he spurted off his load. When he pulled out, Ash's butt was dripping significantly. Still hungry, Ash shoved Gary down until his face was on the bed and slapped his bubbly ass cheeks.

It was strange for Gary at first, being the uke. But Ash took rather naturally to being the seme, and by this point, Gary was quite enjoying himself. After smacking his butt one more time, Ash lubricated his cock and shoved it into Gary, who was still bent over. It didn't take long for him to come. Once he did, he pulled Gary to his feet and went back to making out on the bed. One more time, their cocks got hard enough for another go, but once they were both sucked off, they flopped onto the bed, sweaty, dripping with each other's semen, and exhausted.

"That was amazing," Gary commented, snuggling into Ash's side and taking in his scent. Ash ran his hand over Gary's back, moving in gentle circles.

"I've never sweat this much in my whole life," Ash said, half amused and half embarrassed. "I need a shower."

"I like it," Gary responded. "You smell manly." Ash's face turned bright red. "But... there are showers here. And these masks are waterproof."

Taking the hint, Ash grabbed Gary's hand and jumped up. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, placing a quick kiss on his lips before grabbing his sweatpants and handing Gary his bathrobe. Gary grinned before putting it on and leading Ash to the showers for another wild ride.

 **okay, they've fucked three times. Surely you can go without the shower scene? Lol. Hope you enjoyed. Give me more suggestions! But EvaShipping is up next.**


	4. EvaShipping

Paul wanted to kill himself.

To think, up to this point he had thought the worst thing possible was for someone he knew to find out he was gay and hate him for it.

This was worse.

Paul had gotten too horny for his own good while visiting home and called for a local hook-up on his dating app. He never thought Reggie would come into his room at such an unholy hour. But when he did, his response was even worse than Paul ever could have imagined:

"Mind if I join you?"

Reggie was gay, too. Paul was pretty sure this wasn't the kind of thing that was DNA-based, but what did he know?

Reggie was Paul's first crush, back when he was a little kid. He never really knew it until his feelings for Ash surfaced, but he wanted his brother. Bad. It made him sick - being gay was bad enough, now incest? - but apparently Reggie disagreed. Paul watched his older brother strip completely naked - he never realized how well-built being a breeder had left him - and go down on a stranger - a guy no less - who lived less than ten minutes away. It was Paul's best fantasy and worst nightmare all at once. And once the guy had come in his mouth, Reggie gave Paul a sloppy kiss, sharing the semen, before going down on him, too.

That was three days ago. Reggie hadn't even talked about the fact that they were both gay or brothers. But every time Paul walked into the room since, Reggie would greet him with a kiss. Sometimes it would be a peck, sometimes they would start making out, one time they even ended up fucking. Every time it happened, he would beat himself up for it, but it's not like Reggie seemed to think it made a difference. So why did Paul care?

Now Reggie had driven him to the AGFS. Paul felt sick to his stomach when he realized Reggie had probably been here several times and more than likely had even been there at the same time as Paul. Reggie had invited Paul so that they could find someone for a threesome. Paul, against his best judgement, agreed.

Paul donned an Electivire mask; Reggie a Staraptor. (Fortunately for Paul's sanity, he couldn't think of any Staraptor-masked men in his trips to the AGFS, though the idea that Reggie might not use the same mask every time still haunted him.)

Paul didn't really remember what happened when they walked in - all he could think about was Reggie and the fact that immediately upon walking in, he unbuttoned his shirt to show off his chest. But before he knew it, they were standing face-to-face with another guy. He was tall, dark-skinned, muscular (and shirtless), and wore an Alolan Marowak mask.

This man was Kiawe, the Trial Captain of Alola, who was on the mainland visiting and decided to pleasure himself. Reggie caught his eye first, but seeing him with Paul, Kiawe realized they must be looking for a threesome - something he would gladly supply.

"Hi," he greeted, offering a hug to Reggie, which the purple-haired man gladly accepted. Paul was less willing when Kiawe moved to him, but went with it anyway. "You two together?"

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend," Reggie responded, wrapping his arm around Paul. Paul's face suddenly turned bright red. Did Reggie just call him his boyfriend?

"Looking for some company?" Kiawe asked.

"That'd be great," Reggie responded, wrapping his other arm around Kiawe and leading his two partners to a curtained-off room.

Before Paul could register what was happening, Reggie and Kiawe had completely stripped, Kiawe wrapping a hand around Reggie's cock and pumping while they kissed. For a moment, Paul felt dirty, then his horniness overrided his guilt and he removed his shirt and pants, though he kept his boxers on, and wrapped himself around Kiawe, rubbing his steadily growing boner against his bare ass as he bit down on his neck. Although he really wanted Reggie, he saw no reason not to enjoy Kiawe's presence, too. Kiawe moaned, pulling out of the kiss with Reggie and turning his head to kiss Paul, though he continued pumping Reggie's cock. Reggie reached around Kiawe to stuff his hands in Paul's underwear and began squeezing his butt. Paul rubbed his hands down Kiawe's rock-hard abs, through his pubic hair, and to his dick, gently massaging his balls. Reggie forced Paul's underwear down and began rubbing the tip of his penis as Kiawe moved to kiss him again.

Pulling away from Reggie's large, manly, muscular fingers (Paul cursed himself for sexualizing Reggie's hands so much), Paul kneeled and began to lick Kiawe's asshole. When he stood back up, Kiawe kneeled and began pumping Reggie's dick while engulfing Paul's in his mouth. Moaning in ecstasy, Reggie kissed Paul and started squeezing his butt again. Paul was quickly overwhelmed by the combined stimulation, soon shooting his load into Kiawe's mouth and down his chin. Reggie came soon after, splattering Kiawe's hand. Reggie and Paul then kneeled in front of Kiawe as he stood up and began making out around his cock, licking and sucking it as their tongues danced together. It didn't take long for Kiawe to hit his climax, too, filling the brothers' mouths.

Reggie immediately latched onto Kiawe's face, lapping up the remainder of Paul's semen before taking Kiawe into a deep kiss. Paul began licking Kiawe's fingers clean before using his tongue to trace Kiawe's biceps. Eventually, Kiawe pulled away and found his pants, putting them back on.

"Thanks for the wonderful time," he then said, bringing Paul into another uncomfortable hug, this time also giving him a brief kiss. Now no longer as horny, Paul was quickly becoming uncomfortable again. However, when he watched Reggie turn Kiawe's brief kiss into another passionate make-out session, he felt a burning sensation in his chest.

"Hold on a second," Reggie said as he pulled out of the kiss, then moved to his pants on the floor, pulling a small piece of paper out the pocket. "If you're ever in the area and want to have some fun... hit me up," he said with a wink as he handed the paper to Kiawe.

"Gladly," Kiawe replied, then kissed him again. Paul wondered if it was physically possible to set yourself on fire in anger or jealousy or whatever he was feeling. Fortunately, this time when Kiawe and Reggie pulled away, Kiawe left.

As soon as the Alolan boy was past the curtain, Paul grabbed Reggie by the arms and kissed him with more passion than he thought was possible. Taken off guard, Reggie's knees went mushy and the two boys were soon on the floor, Paul releasing all of his pent-up love for his brother in one deep, erotic, sloppy smooch while Reggie just melted. Finally, when they were both close to suffocation, he pulled away, a trail of drool connecting them. They sat in silence for a moment; everything Paul would have said had been clearly conveyed and Reggie's brain was still non-functional.

"I think that's the first time you've ever initiated a kiss," he finally remarked when he figured out what just happened. Paul laughed.

"Well," he said, punctuating the word and every word after it with another peck on the lips, "let me make that up to you." The last kiss was at least as passionate as the first if not more so.

"Is this going to happen every time you share me?" Reggie asked when they pulled away again. "Because if so... I think I'm going to have to make you jealous more often."

Paul slapped him. "Jerk."

"Not yet," Reggie replied, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek. "But I will when we get home..."

Paul blushed heavily at what his brother was implying. And, for the first time, he was okay with that.


End file.
